powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
VR Troopers (MMO)
VR Troopers 'is a Massive Multiplayer Online Game (or MMO for short) based off the 90's franchise of the same name. It was preceded by a series of Arcade Games. The franchise became popular again in a film reboot in 2017 that introduced the metal clad heroes to a new generation. Plot The player is a rookie who has joined the fight against the Dai-Makku to protect Earth and the Cyber Realm (as the Trooper's world got up-linked to the internet in the movie). Players get to create their own hero and team up with others from all over the world to stop their attacks. In a later update, players could choose sides, leading to some Evil Troopers to appear. Dark Night is one of the few that have defected over the course of the game. VR Troopers (known) * Gaven * Griffin * Ryan * JB * Kait * Ivan * Josie * Baron * Fire * Air * Wind * Brian * Rick * Dark Knight * Eliza/Beast Hunter * Jane * Gibbs In Game Characters Allies * Tyler Steele * Tao Chong Civilians * Mayor Alexander Rooney * Mrs. Miranda Rooney * Perseus "Percy" Rooney III Other Allies * Galaxy Squad Rangers * Sheriff Skyfire (honorary VR Trooper) * Bridge Carson (SPD Fire Squad Red) Villains Dai-Makku * Lord Brighton * General Deepstone * General Rancor * Lady Dawn Evil Troopers * Master Lars * Tantrum * Zector * Gallant May * Red Python Notes * The VR Troopers MMO is based off Hero Rising from ''Aaron Stone ''and LEGO DC Super Villains video game ** Interestingly, ''Aaron Stone ''was created by Bruce Kalish, who was the head of ''Power Rangers from SPD to Jungle Furry ** Both shows involve one of it's well known players becoming a hero in reality (Charlie Landras/Aaron Stone and Eliza Quzell/ASD Yellow and Beast Hunter) * Dai-Makku is a reference to the first enemy in Metal Heroes ** The Dai part might be a reference to Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack *** However, this already happened in Metal Heroes with the Genmakku from Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger * Dark Knight is the only known Trooper to have switched sides in the game * Sheriff Skyfire was made an honorary VR Trooper ** This might be a call to Ryan's second counterpart being a space sheriff and Skyfire being called as such in Super Ninja Steel. That and his Ninja motif initially makes him neither a police officer like the other VR Troopers or has an insect motif like'' 'Exceedraft, Blue SWAT, ''and the Bettleborgs'' * A movie reboot coming out in 2017 is a reference to Power Rangers (2017) * This is the first time the VR Troopers have ever teamed up with Power Rangers * The villains of the game'' ''are only mentioned of in Space 31 Appearances * Power Rangers GSA ** Ally 27-The Devil Down Below (2017 movie mentioned) ** Power Rangers Danger Thunder (1) (Beast Hunter and game first mentioned of) * GSA.O ** Space 29-When We Were Young (mentioned only, archive footage) ** Space 31-The VR Trooper and the Maid (main appearance) ** Power Rangers: Revelation (represented by Beast Hunter) * Power Rangers Literary Morphers ** Chapter 36-Riders, Rangers, Troopers, and Beetles (represented by original VR Troopers, Sheriff Skyfire, and Beast Hunter) ** Final Chapter-Doom of Gods (represented by original VR Troopers, Sheriff Skyfire, Beast Hunter) See Also * Space Sheriffs-Counterpart * Aaron Stone Category:VR Troopers Category:Video Games Category:Massive Multiplayer Online Game Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Danwarp Universe Category:Lemurseighteen